Cassidy's Tent
Cassidy's tent is located near to Finn's tent and across from Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz's own tent at the Camp in Humboldt County, California. It is a non-explorable location in Life is Strange 2. Its interior can only be seen in a cutscene during the "Midnight Swim" checkpoint if Sean agrees to go with Cassidy inside her tent. Overview The area immediately outside Cassidy's tent has a messy appearance. A car tire to the left of the entrance acts as a makeshift trash can and contains a number of discarded empty beer bottles. The tent itself is pale yellow in color with a gray top half and rests on a dark green ground tarp. Its entrance is square shaped and can be zipped open or closed. Around the entrance are various forms of graffiti warning people to go away and stop stealing. Across the top of the tent are a couple of large covers, one of which appears to be a camo-patterned tarp that - instead of being properly secured with guy lines - is stretched out and secured to a thin tree trunk to provide some extended space and a shaded area. A large bowl with handles is situated underneath this area, which appears to be used for washing. The interior of the tent contains some personal possessions seen previously in "Rules," such as her backpack, her coat, her guitar, and one of the signs she carries when she busks on the streets (the rest of the signs are on the floor outside the tent). Other items inside include a pile of toilet rolls, a bag of potato chips, a small towel, a mini bookshelf containing some books, an old-style button phone (possibly a burner phone), and some emergency band aids which have been taped to the back wall of the tent. Christmas lights provide subtle artificial illumination. The tent reveals a lot about her personality and mental state. For example, we see no photographs of loved ones on the walls or any mementos. She also seems able to forgo luxuries sometimes, such as sleeping on a simple light blue mat and using a thin red plaid cover as a blanket when her sleeping bag is drying/airing on the washing line outside. Notable Items * Guitar - First seen in Episode 2 at the Christmas Market in Beaver Creek, Oregon. She enjoys playing this and providing entertainment for the camp. * Backpack - First seen in Episode 2 at the Christmas Market in Beaver Creek, Oregon. * Toilet Rolls - Cassidy appears to use whichever one is first to hand as opposed to using one at a time. Or perhaps they are being "borrowed," causing her to write the "Don't steal my paper" graffiti on the front of her tent in the same corner where the paper is located inside. * Bookshelf - It is interesting that she has a bookshelf inside her tent, which is a heavy item and gives a sense of permanence. It is not completely filled, so this could suggest she plans to fill it at some stage or intends to stay in the area for an extended period of time. * Books - She appears to enjoy reading as her tent contains many books, and she cares enough about them to have placed the majority inside a bookcase. * Band Aids - Cassidy seems prepared for accidents. This suggests she is either accident prone or likes to have these around for the benefit of others in the camp. * Coat - Cassidy is first seen wearing this in Episode 2 at the Christmas Market in Beaver Creek, Oregon. * Sleeping Mat - A thin and light blue mat. * Red Plaid Blanket - This appear to be what Cassidy uses to cover herself when sleeping. * Christmas Lights - These provide subtle illumination inside the tent. * Food and Water - Some light snacks and bottled water. * Busking Sign - Part of a set that Cassidy takes with her when singing and playing guitar for money. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Interactions for Cassidy's tent are only active during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. There are no internal interactions at any time during the episode. * * * Gallery Screenshots lis2-Freecam-cassidytent-outside.png|External view of Cassidy's tent. LiS2-CassidyTent-External-1.png|Cassidy's makeshift trash can. LiS2-CassidyTent-External-2.png|Cardboard busking signs. LiS2-CassidyTent-External-3.png|Tent entrance. lis2-Freecam-cassidytent-booksandbackpack.png|Cassidy's books and backpack. lis2-Freecam-cassidytent-guitar.png|Cassidy's guitar. lis2-Freecam-cassidytent-inside.png|Looking in from the entrance. Concept Art Official Character Profiles - Cassidy - Cassidy's Tent Concept Art.png|Concept artwork from Cassidy's official Character Profile video. Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2